I am, You are
by MisChibiOus
Summary: Temari asks Shikamaru a little question which leads to a little argument which then led to a fight which then...One Shot light shikatema.


**Title: **I Am, You Are

**Disclaimer:** I don't own naruto... sob

**Summary**: Temari asks Shikamaru a little question which leads to a little argument which then led to a fight which then…(One Shot) light shikatema.

**Author's Note**: If you look hard enough in one of Temari's criticizing…there's a little joke! That is, if you can get the joke… -.-; you might have to be a little mean to understand it. Also, this is the first time I've done a couple ficcy! So if they sound a little occ… I'm sorry! O, and please review! Also, I don't think I'll be updating my other fanfics b/c I'm lazy and I'm hopeless at fanfic-series so I'm trying one shots now.

**I Am, You Are**

Shikamaru lies on a hill watching wispy white clouds pass by while Temari sits next to him….a bored expression pasted on her face. She groaned. _Why am I here in the first place? Oh yeah, DUH. I forgot…Shikamaru is my escort and I have absolutely NOTHING else to do here in Konoha at the moment._

Temari rolled over onto her back to look at the clouds, ''So... what's so great about clouds? What's so interesting about them?'' she questioned to break the silence. Shikamaru turned to Temari and lifted an eyebrow in question to save the trouble of saying a long intricate word, _what?_

''Well?''

He groaned, mumbling _'troublesome' _before he bothered to answer. Knowing that if he didn't answer at all, he'll get his butt kicked or get a BIG-ASS lecture about his laziness and how he doesn't have one drop of motivation in his life.

The leaf-nin muttered. ''I don't know... I just do. They're just…simple. They are relaxing to watch because they are never in a rush... they just float around. They are just always relaxed and not so troublesome. However, women on the other hand...''

Temari glared at him. _'That damn idiot... he's still blabbing about that man and woman crap. It makes me wonder if he's even straight.'_

The kunoichi asked another question to shake off the frightening thought, ''So are you saying that you wish you were a cloud?''

He grumbled. ''Maybe,'' before he turned his head away to hide his amused smile.

Seeing that he faced the other direction just to 'ignore' her, Temari continued to mock him. ''Tch. I'll say. I think you're almost like one. I mean, clouds barely move! They're so slow. They just inch across the sky like mindless, pathetic little earth worms... So when you do get really lazy like THAT... I hope that whenever you wave at me, DO try at least…to wave at me with more than one finger, thank you very much.'' the sand-nin criticized.

_Ouch. _He winced at her comment ''You're still the cynical kunoichi, just as I know you...'' he groaned.

''What did you say?''

''Nothing,'' Shikamaru lied quickly in order to avoid anymore troublesome comments from her.

Temari looked at him in doubt.

Shikamaru complained_, Geez, she's skeptical… fine, I'll give her a taste of her own medicine. _He teased her, ''so if I'm a cloud, then you're a natural disaster compared to me. A massive furious tornado that wreaks havoc where ever she goes. And she'll never stop because she is always so out of control, thoughtless, hasty and most of all…damn right troublesome.''

Temari's sea green eyes seemed to morph into the color of poison ivy right after the moment he spoke those words. Her catlike eyes pierced him with a dangerous gleam.

Shikamaru smirked at her and continued to push her limits, ''then again, maybe I'm wrong. You can't possibly be some sort of tornado...you're a man...or just a crazed demon.''

Temari glowered at Shikamaru... her glare was goring into him. She is really getting irritated. The shadow user started to freak out under her threatening gaze. He soon realized his mistake. '_Holy shi- I totally pissed her off this time! Why do I even go through the trouble…'_ Temari lifted her gaze off the lazy ninja and gave a little 'tch' before she stomped off and sat at a bench nearby.

This action left him baffled. He was actually expecting to be placed into a neck hold, to be punched in the face, to be kicked at the groin or… something painful at least. Not that he was hoping for something like that. With his 200 IQ, he tried to figure out why she didn't do something violent. _Man, I'm in so much trouble, _he thought.

Terror climbed up his spine when he finally came up with the conclusion. Nara Shikamaru predicted that Temari didn't punish him yet because she wants to think of the best torture that she can think of. He has to admit, Temari is DEFINITLY a good 'strategizer'. And she has proven that many times before to him. Shikamaru can just kiss his life goodbye.

Temari looked down and made a small muffled sound. Shikamaru's eyes widened in surprise. _Temari! Is she crying? The scariest woman alive is crying! Man, this is such a hassle…a bother…truly troublesome. This is so much worse than the situation that I was thinking. She's crying…REALLY crying. If Gaara finds out that I made her cry… I'm good as dead. So dead. Really dead… past dead! I better apologize to her to avoid any unnecessary death._

''Uh…Temari?'' He cautiously walked to her side. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelin-'' Temari looked up at Shikamaru, her eyes were filled with melancholy. Shikamaru stammered at her innocent appearance, it caught him off guard. ''U-um... I-I mean...y-yah.'' He looked away to avoid eye contact with her. Shocking really, he never thought a tomboy like her can actually have a feminine expression like…that. After he picked his senses back up again he faced her once more.

However, Shikamaru noticed a sudden change... her frown just flipped sunny side up, into a mischievous grin. Her smile... very frightening... Shikamaru sensed the danger in her and quickly ran off.

She exploded into a mass of fury.

''You IDIOT! DON'T YOU DARE CALL A WOMAN A MAN OR A DEMON! You're sooo DEAD now!'' Temari hissed as she ran after him. ''Damn, you women are troublesome! Leave me alone!'' he yelped in fear. The kunoichi tackled Shikamaru and grabbed him by the collar, ''JERK! JerkJerkJerkJerkJerkJerkJerk...'' She punched him every time for every 'jerk' she had ever said.

''Ok, I said I was sorry! I give up!'' Temari's opponent finally admitted his defeat. Temari at last, released him, only to be knocked off her feet by the boy.

''You may have won the battle, but not the war'' he smirked at the fallen girl. Temari's face reddened slightly in embarrassment and then suddenly laughed at him, ''Fine, you win for now. But I'll beat you some day, fair and square!'' She promised. Her voice was filled with self-confidence as well as admiration…

The amused shadow user helped her up as the fan girl brushed some dirt off her skirt. She looked at the sky once more with a thoughtful expression on her face. She murmured. ''About clouds...When you don't keep an eye on them for even a minute... Even if they seem to be slower than anything else...You'll look back to see them far ahead of everyone.'' She turned from the sky to face the lazy ninja. ''I think…you're like that somehow, Shikamaru-kun.'' she complimented.

Shikamaru was surprised by her comment. A soft look appeared on his face ''Well, I guess you're a cloud too in some way.''

_Temari isn't like any other girl he has known. She is more tomboyish, more violent and more aggressive than any other girl could be. His father has said before, he'll fall for a woman that is just like his mother. Loud, destructive and…just like Temari in every way. Why must he have to fall into the same Nara curse? He asked his father why he even stayed with his mother in the first place. What his father said was, ''Even the toughest woman is gentle with the man she loves.'' Ha, can that even be true? Well, someday he'll find out. But the leaf nin admits it; she's sort of cute when she's angry. He guesses that he's a sucker for tomboys. Especially one named Temari. _

Temari boldly grinned, like the beautiful angel of battle.

_But…he liked her smiles better._

Please review? Please?


End file.
